


–you between my arms. (part 1)

by killjoyofsorrows



Series: you between my arms - (dnf) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dre - Freeform, DreamTeam, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Smut, Sappynappy, Slow Dancing, Weird Plot Shit, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, georgenotfound - Freeform, gogy, help pls, plot twist ending?? :O, sapnap - Freeform, sorry if u cried :(, wth am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoyofsorrows/pseuds/killjoyofsorrows
Summary: Dream felt like he was dreaming. He can't believe his supposedly dead lover was between his arms. Dancing to the slow music, under the moonlight.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: you between my arms - (dnf) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157726
Kudos: 12





	–you between my arms. (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! before reading this series, please take note that this series does NOT contain smut, kissing scenes, explicit content, etc.

–you between my arms.

·–·–·–·–·–·–·  
Dream lays down on his bed, his mind filled with racing thoughts. He suddenly frowns. After a couple of weeks since George's death, he couldn't accept he's actually gone. He would've been alive if it weren't because of him. He would still be here cuddling with him in bed. He would still be here laughing at his boring jokes. He would still be here with him dancing under the moon together. At the sudden thoughts of George, Dream let tears stream down his cheeks. 

Dream stands up and went to his balcony. The moon shining as bright as the sun in the afternoon. Dream looked up to the bright moon and began crying silently. 

“I wish you were here with me. I regret everything. I–” Dream said with tears filling his eyes. His breathing became more heavier. Dream collects himself together and began to calm down. 

“I missed you so much. I should've been the one. I did so much to bring you back but I failed. Please forgive me... forgive me.” After the heartbreaking words that Dream said, his tears became uncontrollable. Dream officially broke. Broken to his deepest soul. His heart aches every tears that he cried. 

“I forgive you.” With the sudden voice, Dream flinches. He looked around to find where that voice came from. Nothing. Dream thought that it was just his mind playing games with him. But he swore that the voice he heard was George's voice. But how could that be? George is gone. He can't possibly be here. 

Suddenly, a hand grips Dream's shoulder from the back. Dream felt a jolt through his skin and looked behind.  
It can't be...  
He saw George standing there, smiling sweetly. 

“What's the matter Dream? You like what you see?” George said with a small giggle. In no matter of time, Dream lunges forward to George, embracing his lover tightly. George was shocked by the sudden embrace, he can hear loud sobs in his shoulder. He carefully looked to the side and saw Dream crying relentlessly. 

“It's– it's really you? George?” Dream cried between sobs. They let go of each other and stared eye to eye. George smiles, cupping Dream's cheeks with his hand. 

“I never left, my love. I've always been beside you.” George said soothingly. Dream appears to calmed down a bit, his sobs began decreasing slightly. 

“I'm so sorry George. I'm so so sorry... I tried my best but I failed. I failed you. You hate me don't you?” Dream looked down to the floor, trying to stay away from eye contact from George. George lifts Dream's chin up with his finger, forcing him to make eye contact. 

“Why would you say that, love? I don't hate you. Never! I don't blame you or anyone that cause my death. It's my own fault. I should've been more careful. You are a godsend, Dream. You made my life better than it used to be.” George said with tears in his eyes. Dream stared into his lovers eyes, never breaking eye contact. After that, they embraced once more. Warmth filled their hearts as their bodies locked on tight, never separating. Dream rests his chin on George's shoulder,  
“I love you. So much.”

“And I to you.” George said while stroking Dream's hair slowly. They broke apart and gaze into each others eyes. George's eyes shines bright, Dream just stared in awe. 

“I have an idea. Stay here.” Dream said to George. He went to his room and searched for his phone. Suddenly, Dream played a song. 

♪Put your head on my shoulder... Hold me in your arms, baby..♪

“I missed dancing with you. While you're here. Maybe we can dance for the last time?” Dream offered his hand, asking George to dance. 

♪Squeeze me oh-so-tight... Show me.. that you love me too..♪

Without hesitant, George grabs Dream's hand and they began dancing slowly. As the music plays, they hold each other not letting go. Dream felt he was dreaming. He can't believe his supposedly dead lover was between his arms. Dancing to the slow music, under the moonlight. 

“George... I still can't believe you're here. I thought you were–” George cuts Dream off. 

“I told you Dream. I never leave you.” George said whilst resting his head on Dream's chest. Dream smiled. 

[pov sapnap]  
Sapnap woke up to the sound of music in Dream's room. He reached for his phone and texted Dream. 

“yo dude, can you turn down the music?”

No reply.

Sapnap groans and decided to check Dream's room. He knocked on the door. No answer.  
You gotta be kidding me Dream.. Sapnap thought.  
He noticed that the door is not locked. He opened the door slowly... 

Sapnap stared with wide eyes. He saw Dream dancing... 

Alone?

**Author's Note:**

> [Note]  
> Thank you so much for reading my first fic in ao3. It means a lot honestly. I know it's not much, but it's honest work lmao. I'm currently working on a follow-up/spin-off of another Dream SMP ship so stay tuned for another angsty fluffy mess of mine lol. See y'all later for part 2 :)


End file.
